


kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Jealousy, Kinktober Day 4: Daddy, M/M, onesided Gladio/Noctis, onesided Ignis/Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Somnus and Noctis get breakfast.





	kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this turned into more soft fluff and implications than it did actual porn. Still not sure how that happened.

_ “DANGER WILL ROBINSON, DANGER! DANGER WILL ROBINSON, DANGER! DAN--” _

Noctis groans against his pillows. He doesn’t want to get up, but he knows that tune - it’s the one he specifically assigned for  _ him.  _ Blindly, he reaches out and grabs his phone, squinting against the glare of the screen, scowling as he realizes it’s only five in the morning. “This had better be good,” he groans into the speaker, once he takes the call.

The silence on the other end of the line speaks volumes. And it drags. Noctis would think he’s been hung up on, except he knows how this works. And he also knows while he’s in trouble now, he can still back down, make amends. If he closes the call though--. Well. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles after a moment of hanging in that expectant silence. “But it’s five in the morning.”

_ “And how is it my issue if you never learned to wake at a decent hour?”  _ the elegant, cultured voice of one of the few men capable of terrorizing Noctis to great effect drawls.  _ “Nevermind. You are to get up and dressed within the next thirty minutes, and procure yourself a ride to meet me downtown. We’re going to breakfast, you and I.” _

“Nngh? There are places open this early?”

A patient sigh.  _ “Dearheart, I do so hate to burst this bubble you’ve insisted on existing in, but the outside world does not run on the hours of a sloth. People are up as early as three a.m for the sake of work. I myself have often had entire days go by before I rested when I was King; I may be retired, but I have not given up my work on that front as of yet, nor have my retainers. Now, are you capable of managing this small favor of mine, or shall I bench the thought and head back to Gralea with my tail tucked ‘twixt my legs?” _

Noctis all but throws himself out of bed at the mention of Gralea. “Wait, you’re back? Like  _ back-back?” _

_ “For a time. Business has concluded on that side of the fence - It’s Regis’s turn for negotiations now.” _

“Holy shit, why didn’t you say that first? Fastest way to get me out of bed.”

_ “Indeed? Hm. You know, before I left, I considered the thought of buying you a lovely little collar, completely with leash, to keep you at my side. But if the words of my return are all that’s needed to get you to heel, well.”  _

Noctis’ face burns. “You could also just  _ order  _ me. I mean. You’ve got that option.”

_ “Yes, but where’s the fun in that?” _

Noctis hops into his pants, nearly tumbling over. “Don’t act like you don’t have a power kink.”

_ “I will admit, having you on your knees is always a treat.”  _ A wistful note enters his voice.  _ “And I still haven’t gotten to try those lovely red ropes Ardyn got me for my last birthday.” _

“Red isn’t my color.”

_ “Nonsense, you look gorgeous in any hue, precious. And even if you didn’t, custom-made colors are a thing nowadays. We’d find something to suit.” _

He throws open his closet and scans what clean clothes he has available. “How fancy is this place we’re going to? Do I need to dress like I’m fixing to meet nobility?”

_ “Hardly. Dress in something comfortable. Heavens know that’s what I’m doing.” _

“...You consider  _ suits  _ comfortable.”

_ “Everyone is different, pet. Don’t be judgemental.” _

Rolling his eyes, Noctis detaches the phone from his ear long enough to throw the shirt over his head, and then sticks it right between his shoulder and his ear again. “Right, so where’s this place at? I’ve just got to grab my keys and I’m out the door.”

_ “Milo’s, down on First.” _

“Uh.”

_ “Is there a problem?” _

“Is that the same hoity-toity little breakfast place that you can’t enter without a reservation?”

_ “Your point?” _

“I don’t have a reservation.”

_ “You do as of now. Give them my name at the door. If they give you trouble, text me.” _

“...if you say so,” Noctis mutters. The call ends a second later, and he tucks the phone into his back pocket, looking at himself in the mirror.

Skinny black jeans, a worn old moogle t-shirt, and simple sneakers, probably with that hoodie Gladio got him for Wintertide to go over the whole mess. Yeah, this was going to go over  _ so well. _

Still, an order is an order. He grabs his keys and heads for the door. He’s got ten minutes, and his partner doesn’t have a lot of patience.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

The fight he expects at the door of  _ Milos  _ is one he gets - the doorman takes one look at him and growls, “Scram off, punk.”

So Noctis sighs, and says, “I’m here as the party of Somnus Lucis Caelum.”

It gets him a bark of laughter, and then the doorman grabbing the back of his shirt and quite literally  _ tossing  _ him away from the door, back onto the sidewalk. It’s only the years of training that let him land on his feet. On anyone else, it would have resulted in a broken ankle. “I said scram, punk! You try that shit again, I’ll knock your teeth down your throat.”

“Charming,” Noctis calls, and then does as ordered, and texts Somnus.

_ Door man’s being pretty f aggressive out here, Daddy. I’m not feeling so hot. Care to come and lend your baby boy a hand? _

**What did he say to you.**

_ Told me to scram, and laughed when I told him who I was here for, then tossed me. Promised to punch my teeth down my throat if I tried to get past him again. _

There’s no answer, after that, but Noctis doesn’t expect there to be. This is part of the reason he’d asked if he’d need to dress up - nobody really recognizes him as  _ Noctis Lucis Caelum, son of the CEO of Insomnia Enterprises  _ unless he’s in a suit and tie with his hair styled and makeup on. 

But Somnus Lucis Caelum,  _ creator and founder  _ of Insomnia City? Oh yeah no, everyone recognizes  _ him  _ a mile off. Which is probably why the doorman’s so utterly aggressive - because Somnus Lucis Caelum is in a hierarchy all his own, his only equal his brother Ardyn.

Which is why, when Somnus appears at the door a second later, the man goes white as a sheet and all but teleports to the door to open it with a bow. 

Dressed in a pale grey vest with a black silk undershirt and his hair slicked back to show off the mother-of-pearl studs in his ears, Somnus looks positively edible. He flicks a glance around, spies Noctis, and crooks a finger.

“There you are. Come along now, you’ve kept me waiting long enough.”

The doorman’s eyes bulge, but Somnus doesn’t even spare him a glance; instead wrapping a possessive hand around the back of Noctis’ neck to tug him close. The restaurant is busy this morning, full of men and women in suits and sleek gowns and business attire, drinking coffee or eating and arguing. Several glance their way as Somnus confidently strides towards a table in the back corner of the business, evidently curious about the boy tagging alongside him. 

Gilgamesh is waiting, gaze neutral as he steps around to pull out a chair for Noctis. “Thank you,” Noctis murmurs as he does, and the eldest Amicitia nods to show he’s heard. 

Of everyone who knows the situation between Noctis and Somnus, Gil was the one Noctis kept expecting to push back against it the hardest. To demand that Somnus stop being a fool. But instead of a push against the relationship, Gil almost seemed to embrace it. It confused Noctis for the longest time why he would, so he’d asked Gil about it one dark night, when Somnus had been in bed resting with a migraine, and Gil had been downstairs preparing dinner.

Gil’s answer had been a stark reminder that some people saw more than they let on, in others. Much more. 

_ “You don’t let him play you for a fool. And you don’t let him get away with things he shouldn’t. You have your lines in the sand, and you stand by them, and when he oversteps you draw away, as you should. You’re reminding him what it means to be human, what it means to care for another person, and the sacrifices he’ll have to make if he wants to keep you.” _

It had been one hell of a wake up call, considering just the week before, Gladio had sneered something about how Noctis was little more than Somnus’  _ personal rent boy,  _ and Ignis had berated him for accepting Somnus’ gift of jewelry, dismissing them as  _ frivolous and unnecessary, little more than an errant distraction,  _ before sending them back. 

It still hurts, that out of everyone in the know about them, only Prompto and Gil are supportive. And yeah, Noctis kind of gets why - the tabboo of it is one thing, nevermind that both he and Somnus are fucking adults capable of making their own choices, terrible as they might be at times. But the shock of Noctis calling someone  _ Daddy  _ and letting them spoil him rotten and hand feed him and take him out on trips probably also doesn’t help. He’s the future CEO of the industry, and expected to act like it - but Somnus wants him to relax, to breathe, to let someone else take the reins while he lounges in pleasure. 

He gets that it makes him look cheap, easily used and easily groomed for whatever kind of goals his partner might have. But that’s no reason to be an asshole, in Noctis’ book. And he’d said so to both of them, told them flat out  _ if you’re incapable of actually acting like you’re happy for me for five seconds, then pack up your shit and get the hell out, because I sure as fuck don’t need either of you in my life that badly.  _

_ That  _ had scared both of them. It scares Noctis too, that they might choose the door over him. But he can’t keep living like this, where they snap and bitch at him for having someone that wants to take care of him, especially when they’ve been doing the same damned thing up until now. 

“Are you even listening to me?”

Noctis jerks to attention, face flushing hot as he realizes Somnus has been talking, and is now watching him with a raised brow, and barely disguised ire. “I-- shit, I’m sorry. I was off in my own head.” He runs a hand down his face, tells himself  _ quit thinking about it.  _ “What did you say?”

“It’s those friends of yours, isn’t it,” Somnus remarks, picking up his cup of coffee and sipping at it with a kind of genteel finesse Noctis wishes he had. “Gladiolus and Ignis. They’ve hurt you.”

Noctis winces. So much for hiding his thoughts. He’d been hoping to keep this between him and his… companions. “They’re just worried for me.”

“As they should be,” Somnus says. “But they’re forgetting one thing. I have held this city for the past two thousand years. I have not strayed from my path, no matter how dark it became. I have not pushed aside my brother, nor my Shield, not when Ardyn’s flesh grew black with Scourge, and not when Gilgamesh went on his self-sacrificing, stupid pilgramage for power he didn’t need.”

Gilgamesh coughs delicately into a hand.

“So yes, I perfectly understand their worry. A young man like you, in the palm of the hand of a man like me. Familial aspect aside, there’s quite a bit of a power difference. I could twist you in ways you never knew existed, and you would thank me for it. But I don’t, because there’s no joy to be had in mangled toys, and because I play for keeps. The things we do in the bedroom aside, you are my partner. I don’t mistreat my partners.” He puts the cup down, and reaches out, cupping Noctis’ head to bring him forward and bestow a kiss on his brow. “I’m giving them a week. If they haven’t sorted out their worries and petty jealousies by then--”

Noctis sputters. “Jealousies?”

“You haven’t noticed?” Somnus asks, amused. “Oh darling, you  _ are  _ a tad bit more blind with them, aren’t you? The position of  _ Daddy  _ is highly coveted where you’re concerned. Last I checked, both Scientia and Amicitia Jr. were vying to be your one and only. Pity for them that while they squabbled, I caught wind of you, else perhaps you wouldn’t be sitting here now.”

Noctis opens his mouth, intending to say  _ that’s ridiculous,  _ but the thought steamrolls in his head like a train, and he thinks back to when he turned eighteen, and how both Ignis and Gladio latched onto him in different ways. Ignis with his cooking and prepping and notes and nagging, and Gladio with his fussing and orders and camping and training. 

“Oh my god,” he wheezes. “How--how in the name of Bahamut did I  _ miss that?!” _

“You broke him,” Gil says, and comes up to cup one of Noctis’ shoulders as Somnus laughs at him like the utter  _ bastard  _ he is. “Congrats boss. It wasn’t your personality that did it, it was the bombshell that the two baby retainers were panting after him like dogs. It took you two years and six months, but you finally broke him.”

“I need to lie down,” Noctis mumbles. “I need… shit, I need to call them. Ask what the fuck they were thinking. Is that why-- oh god it is. They’re being bitchy because they’re pissed they didn’t-- Did it ever occur to them even once to just fucking  _ ask?  _ Like seriously, I would have been open to that kind of thing--”

Somnus hails down a nearby waitress as Noctis continues to mutter to himself, and Gil continues to rub soothing circles into one shoulder, trying to bring him down from the terror-induced high of learning the truth behind the mood swings of his retainers.

No wonder Prompto’s been so chill about all this. He’s the only one who  _ didn’t  _ have machinations on Noctis.

Somnus puts a cup of something steaming and faintly mint smelling down in front of him, and without missing a beat, orders, “Drink.”

Noctis does, both because of Somnus’ tone and because he desperately needs something to do that isn’t ripping his own hair out. Somnus neatly cuts his breakfast croissant in half even as he orders another one, sliding it in front of Noctis. “Eat,” he orders, and Noctis does, because if he’s obeying Somnus, he doesn’t have to  _ think. _

“Now,” Somnus asks, thirty minutes later when two cups of tea and breakfast croissants are devoured. “Do you feel calmer?”

“Yes.” And he does. Somewhat. He still wants to wring both Ignis and Gladio by the throat, but he’s calmer. 

“Good. Then we’re going to take a walk through the park, and then we’re going to go back to your apartment, and I’m going to see just how those red ropes look on that lovely skin of yours. Does that sound good?”

“Sounds perfect, Daddy,” Noctis says, and means it. 

Somnus kisses him gently, the barest edge of hunger to it. “Glad to hear it, precious.”

He can deal with Ignis and Gladio later. Right now, Somnus is back in town, and Noctis is going to enjoy that.


End file.
